Defying the love
by Visa-132798
Summary: En algun momento de nuestras vidas has luchado por vencer o lograr algo en tu vida. A 10 chicos quienes han entrenado para convertirse en verdaderos atletas les llega su gran oportunidad, pero hay algo que los detiene. El amor. historia TGP1 y TGP2


**DEFYING THE LOVE.**

**Capitulo 1.**

_Damian._

_Irlanda del norte._

-Un whisky por favor- Dijo un chico de mediana estatura con ojos azules como el cielo, cabello castaño y corto, y de tez blanca, se encontraba sentado en una barra cabizbaja.

-Lo siento chico no tienes edad, ¿si quieres un vaso de leche, jugo o refresco?- Le contesto el bartender limpiando un vaso.

-Tengo 16 años creo que puedo ¿no?- Dijo el chico con una pizca de esperanza.

-Jaja no, no puedes, ¿entonces que pides?- dijo este poniendo cara divertida.

-Bueno, tomare el refresco-dijo el chico de ojos celestes forzando una sonrisa.

-Enseguida, ¿de que sabor?- dijo el bartender colocando el vaso recién limpiado en una estantería.

-De coca-cola por favor- dijo este colocando 2 billetes en la mesa.

-¿Y por que ese humor?- dijo el chico tras la mesa entregándole el refresco.

-¿No has sentido que tus sueños se aplastan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? Y cuando buscas apoyo de las personas mas cercanas a ti te dan la espalda.-dijo el chico soltando un suspiro.

-Si y muchas veces, de hecho es la razón por la que trabajo aquí-dijo soltando un bufido y manteniendo una sonrisa amistosa.

-Damian, Damian Mcginty –dijo el chico teniendo la mano y recibiendo el apretón- ¿cual era tu sueño?-pregunto Damian y tomando un sorbo e su refresco.

-Bueno quería ser músico y cuando tuve la oportunidad mi mamá y su familia me….digamos me sabotearon la oportunidad solo porque no querían que me fuera a América, así que escape y eme aquí.- dijo el hombre con una pizca de desilusión en sus ojos pero manteniendo una sonrisa irónica.

-Lo siento-dijo Damian haciendo una mueca con la boca de lado.

-¿Y el tuyo cual es?- Dijo el hombre limpiando esta vez la mesa.

-Bueno resulta que soy muy bueno en el esgrima, pero mi mamá cree que es peligroso y bueno quemo mi traje especial y le regaló mi espada a un vagabundo que por supuesto luego atracó a un señor de negocios.-dijo el castaño con desilusión.

-Curioso, ¿sabes? En este bar pasan muchas personas, algunos mas importantes que otros y tu me recuerdas a mi, veraz conozco a un hombre que enseña en una academia especial para deportistas y digamos que me debe un favor. Te puedo ayudar a ingresar a esa academia aparentemente reconocida, pero tendrás que dejar todo esto en el pasado y concentrarte en tu futuro en América. ¿Que me dices?- dijo el bartender inclinándose en la mesa en gesto de propuesta.

-¿En serio harías eso por mi?- pregunto incrédulo Damian, a lo que el hombre solo asintió-Por supuesto ¿Cuándo?-

-Esta noche, hablaré con el y bueno lo demás es problema tuyo. Dame tu número.- dijo dándole un papel y un bolígrafo para que lo anotara- nos vemos esta noche en el aeropuerto.

-Claro, gracias…amm ¿cual es tu nombre?- pregunto este con una sonrisa enorme.

-Lo sabrás pronto, lo se.-dijo este dándole una sonrisa de complice.

-De acuerdo- respondió Damian dándole una sonrisa extrañada.

**_En la noche._**

-Amm ¿hombre del bar?¿donde estas? Mi mamá llegara a casa en unas horas.- dejó un mensaje de voz al teléfono del bartender.

-Tranquilo Damian estoy aquí.-dijo el hombre detrás de el.

-Genial pensé que no llegarías- dijo el castaño con ojos iluminados.

-Naahh no te dejare mal, hable con el hombre del que te hablé y podrás hacer una audición, es lo único que te pude conseguir, pero tengo fe en ti y se que lo lograrás y por la estadía bueno mi hermana trabaja en un hotel llamado "Charlotte" solo dile que vienes de parte "JM"-dijo el hombre dándole un billete de avión.-suerte.-

-Wooow no se que decirte, gracias de verdad muchísimas gracias y lo del billete te lo pagaré aquí yo…-dijo este antes de ser interrumpido.

-No te preocupes no fue problema considéralo un regalo por todos estos años.-dijo el hombre dándole una sonrisa calida.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto confundido Damian.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera contestar la voz del intercomunicador anunció que el vuelo de Damian salía en unos minutos.

-Pronto lo sabrás, ahora tienes que irte tu vuelo sale en minutos-dijo manteniendo su sonrisa cálida y entusiasta.

-Ok, gracias de veraz gracias-dijo Damian dándole un abrazo y dirigiéndose a su vuelo.

-De nada pequeño-dijo el hombre limpiándose una lágrima de felicidad al ver a Damian partir.

**Continuara….**


End file.
